<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Terezi Pyrope User's Manual by achromaticBibliophile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798136">Terezi Pyrope User's Manual</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/achromaticBibliophile/pseuds/achromaticBibliophile'>achromaticBibliophile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Homestuck Unit Manuals [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcoholism, Canon Typical Shenigans, Death, Depression, Mentions of Abusive Relationships, mentions of abuse, of sorts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:26:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/achromaticBibliophile/pseuds/achromaticBibliophile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WHAT PUMPKIN, the company that’s brought you the iconic webcomic HOMESTUCK thats  spawned several video games, innumerable fanfics and fanworks, and shipping wars so large they make the Trojan War look like a water balloon fight. Anyways, now that introductions are out of the way, and bragging, we can move onto the main event: The reveal of which HOMESTUCK UNIT you’ve purchased! She’s teasing, she’s snarky, she’s full of sharp teeth accompanied by just as sharp a tongue that’ll get very familiar with everything you own, it’s none other than TEREZI PYROPE, SEER OF MIND and a terrifying legislacerator-in-training. Now, she’s all about having a good time, but that doesn’t mean you couldn’t use some help from us in handling her, so it’s recommended you actually read this instead of, I don’t know, using it like a doorstop or propping up broken furniture.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Homestuck Unit Manuals [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Terezi Pyrope User's Manual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Terezi Pyrope User’s Manual</strong>
</p>
<p>WHAT PUMPKIN, the company that’s brought you the iconic webcomic HOMESTUCK thats  spawned several video games, innumerable fanfics and fanworks, and shipping wars so large they make the Trojan War look like a water balloon fight. Anyways, now that introductions are out of the way, and bragging, we can move onto the main event: The reveal of which HOMESTUCK UNIT you’ve purchased! She’s teasing, she’s snarky, she’s full of sharp teeth accompanied by just as sharp a tongue that’ll get very familiar with everything you own, it’s none other than TEREZI PYROPE, SEER OF MIND and a terrifying legislacerator-in-training. Now, she’s all about having a good time, but that doesn’t mean you couldn’t use some help from us in handling her, so it’s recommended you actually read this instead of, I don’t know, using it like a doorstop or propping up broken furniture.</p>
<p><strong>Legal Asscovering Agenda</strong><br/>
So, just to lay down the ground rules and answer any moral/ethical questions one might have, all HOMESTUCK UNITS are homegrown, ecto-biology created individuals all capable of rational thought, expression of self and existence, and personality. No humans, animals, insects, plants, aliens, etc. were harmed in the making of these individuals and no mindscrewing of innocent individuals like a cheap sci-fi series occurred either. Not only do our units look like their comic counterparts, but they think and act like them as well! How we achieved this is waaay too technical and complex and frankly boring to describe so I’m just gonna say this: We did it, there was green slime involved, and now we have these guys. Look you can prostrate in front of us and weep tears of joy later, right now I have a manual to monologue while the fresh meat-I mean newest employee {I can see you rolling your eyes Emma} faithfully transcribes my words for your reading pleasure.<br/>
This however doesn’t mean that your unit might not have a negative reaction to learning that they were created with the sole purpose of replicating their fictional persona from a webcomic {Last time we tried to explain the situation to a prototype...eh, that’s not important and nobody died so it’s fine. Yes Emma, I know our lab got wrecked and you were terrified, so were half of the other guys}. So when the time comes to have the sit down to explain the birds, bees, and ecto-biology machines to them, be patient, kind, and preferably in a situation where physical harm isn’t a concern.<br/>
So yeah, back to the moral stuff so our lawyers are happy with us. While a majority of our beloved cast are around the 13 YEAR OLD marker, {or 6 SWEEPS OLD in the case of the TROLLS}, WP has taken the liberty to adjust the UNITS ages to a more appropriate and less creepy 21 years {10 SWEEPS}. This is in part due to unfortunate implications and situations that may arise with users interacting with our units, who would have been underaged individuals. Also in part  because it is really sketchy when you unbox a literal teenager from our shipping. It’s weird enough doing it to an adult, a kid makes it even more squiwcky. Don’t fret and wail at the thought of your problematic fav no longer being exactly how you envisioned them (they probably don’t as they are anyway), their personalities are unchanged and this age change has been done with both you and the unit’s favor in mind. It also allows the unit to have more freedom in their new life with you, such as driving a car, getting a job, going to Nickel Shot Night, ect. Oh yeah, your UNIT is totally capable of getting a job {Keeping it is another story…} if they so desire and can greatly assist you in the running of your household, but we nor you run slave labor so don’t be an ass. We’ll list out some possibilities for each in case you and your new chum decide to flip through the classifieds or troll around some sites one day.<br/>
And since every single one of those damn shippers want to know, yes your UNIT has fully anatomical parts associated with their species and gender and NO we here at WP are not going to describe the intricacies of TROLL genitalia for you. What’s in their pants is their own business {unless they want to show you}. The normal rules of society still apply: no non-con touching, no groping, and no otherwise inappropriate touching or actions without their explicit consent. {Good luck trying to use coercion on any of them anyway, you HAVE read the webcomic right? These guys can get violent fast and you’ll have no one to blame but yourself}. However, romance waits for neither man nor troll and our UNITS are fully capable of developing feelings for others, whether it’s another UNIT, the people around them, and even you. {Another reason for the age up too}. They can be romanced if you so desire but we recommend that you wait on this until they learn the whole “You’re fictional constructs from a webcomic given life, blah blah blah” since that can be a breach of trust and lead to relationship issues galore {Jeez Emma this is getting boring can’t we skip to the good stuff? I’m sure the readers are thinking the same thing}.<br/>
Good news folks, we’re just about done with all this legal asscovering according to Emma {and for once those were her words not mine!} and we’ll be right on the road shortly! Just remember:<br/>
We here at WHAT PUMPKIN are not responsible for any BLOODSHED, MAIMING, MUTILATION, SICK FIRES, CHAOS, and/or SHENANIGANS that may occur with the purchase of our products! As the user of our amazing service, you’re responsible for the CARE, WELLBEING, and SAFETY of your UNIT and any failure to properly tend to them will lead to UNFORTUNATE IMPLICATIONS and even REMOVAL of your UNIT. Any and all DAMAGE that may occur to your, your property, and others will likewise be attributed to you. Now, onto the good shit! Take it away Emma!</p>
<p><strong>Unit Information</strong><br/>
<span class="u">Unit Name</span>: Terezi Pyrope <br/>
<span class="u">Additionally Answers to</span>: Rezi, TZ, Pyrope, McGruff {The last one took some explaining but she’s delighted by the whole “Take a bite out of crime” bit although she expresses <span class="terezi"> 4 L1CK OUT OF CR1M3 1S P3RF3CTLY 4CC3PT4BL3 &gt;:]</span>}<br/>
<span class="u">Species</span>: Troll<br/>
<span class="u">Blood Hue</span>: Teal<br/>
<span class="u">Classpect</span>: Seer of Mind {AS is normal, either check out our handy dandy Classpect section or go skim the wiki or undertake the daunting task of reading the entirety of our webcomic.}<br/>
<span class="u">Age</span>: 21 years/10 sweeps<br/>
<span class="u">Date of birth/hatchday</span>: January 1st {New Years Day is the time for new possibilities and goals, seems fitting for our Seer of Mind to be looking, metaphorically, to the future.}<br/>
<span class="u">Trolltag</span>: <span class="terezi"> gallowsCalibrator [GC]</span></p>
<p><strong>Your Unit comes with the following</strong><br/>
One set of casual clothes <br/>
One set of Prospit pajamas<br/>
One Neophyre Redglare outfit {A throwback to the iconic days of FLARPing as well as a nod to Terezi’s ancestor}<br/>
One purple husktop {Originally just a desktop, but we’re giving her an upgrade for on the go-use}<br/>
One pair of red sunglasses {Complete with Internet connection and all the usual client programs to keep in touch with people. No glasses cleaning kit to deal with the slobber, that’s on you and her.<br/>
One walking cane<br/>
One Spear Cane <br/>
One Dragon Cane {Much more debonair than a simple white stick and more badass with two blades held within.}<br/>
One pack of multicolored chalk {Perfectly safe for troll consumption, though the red one may already be worn down and covered in drool, if Terezi got the munchies while in transit.}<br/>
One red dragon cape with hood<br/>
A collection of scalemate plushies, in an assortment of colors {You got the whole gang, the scumlord Senator Lemonsnout, the clever Inspector Berrybreath and, of course, darling, cuddly Pyralsprite, plus many more!}<br/>
Several volumes of Alternian law and other legal literature</p>
<p><strong>Unit Settings</strong><br/>
Playful/Teasing (Default)<br/>
Snarky (Default)<br/>
Blind/Synesthesia (Default) <br/>
Investigative <br/>
Insecure (Locked)<br/>
Vengeful (Locked)<br/>
Depressed (Locked)</p>
<p>If any of you are familiar with our delightfully snickering friend, then you should be aware of how PLAYFUL/TEASING Terezi can be. She’s constantly filling the air with her laughter, whether over a truly funny event or just giggling about something stupid you did, and enjoys hanging out with others. PLAYFUL can be most obviously seen with her interest in roleplaying, both fatal and otherwise though the latter is far less so than usual, and she’ll be thrilled to join you in some DND or just acting out different scenarios. Terezi may also drag you into some of her courthouse dramas, her playing the clever and merciless prosecutor while you’re a witness that dies halfway through the trial before she can bang the gavel and toss a scalemate into a noose. You’ll frequently find chalk drawings along the walls. Of course, she’s plenty TEASING as well, loving to do some friendly mocking and banter, though those with thicker skins should be warned that she can easily scope out your weak points and go in for the teeth. She may also try to slobber on or lick you, but it’s her way of showing affection. As well as annoying you should you not enjoy the experience.<br/>
Of course no lawyer-in-training is complete without a SNARKY setting. Just because she’s blind doesn’t mean Terezi doesn’t understand sarcasm or is unable to roll her eyes {Though good luck trying to figure out when she’s doing that, those completely scarlet scorched orbs make it impossible.} She’ll frequently trade barbs and insults with you even when she’s friendly, but she’ll certainly amp it up should she be around those she dislikes or becomes annoyed by, trying to make them jump through hoops for their follies. She can often be seen in this state when dealing with JOHN EGBERT, ROSE LALONDE, DAVE STRIDER, KARKAT VANTAS, and VRISKA SERKET though most of these are under the friendly circumstances though one {COUGH COUGH KARKAT VANTAS COUGH COUGH} is mostly done to annoy him and fill the air with his incensed shrieking. Invest in some earplugs and toughen your skin to her insults.<br/>
As should be made painfully clear, Terezi is very much BLIND behind those crimson shades, her matching ocular having been scorched following a vengeful VRISKA SERKET getting her own just desserts following her string of violence against several friends. This obviously would have its drawbacks, unable to visually connect with the world around her, lowered response times against approaching forces/items/people, ect. Luckily, Terezi has an extremely advanced form of SYNESTHESIA, a condition that causes one sense to simultaneously be perceived as one or more additional senses as well. This was something she apparently shared with her blind-unborn lusus {Don’t ask it makes sense in context.} and her lusus was able to provide helpful advice and tips for Terezi to master this rare ability and she can easily navigator the world around her via smell and taste, even capable of identifying colors somehow and “seeing” the world around her in a new way. Terezi is still equipped with her cane and may need some guidance around the house initially, new environment and all, but she’s more than capable of handling herself in situations and defines a lot of her sense of self around this ability, even turning down the offer to have her sight fully repaired.<br/>
Like any good law-interested individual, Terezi also has an INVESTIGATIVE quality about her. Trying to figure out who stole all the baked goods off the counter? Turn to Terezi! She’s most likely the criminal in this case, especially if she left a trail of crumbs and slobber leading to her, but she’s on it! Attempting to locate a missing pet? Look no farther than she! Local murder got you bummed out due to the colllective incompetence of cops? Well, this one is something you should tread lightly on, but Terezi will put on her servious face and get to work with chalk, a slew of scalemates, and a cunning mind. Don’t be surprised to find her poring over a corkboard of conspiracies later as she works her cases and try to be an encouraging presence to her, especially when keeping her from delving too deep into things. Considering recruiting JANE CROCKER for assistance, as these ladies will be a powerhouse together.<br/>
Shocking, I know, but Terezi has a bit of an INSECURE attitude about herself. This can best be seen when/if she ever comes face-to-face with her DANCESTOR LATULA PYROPE or when she compares herself to VRISKA SERKET. With the former, she views her as being far cooler and more superior than she, even when Terezi is damn impressive in her own right. Guess that’s the problem when you try to measure yourself up against your older siblings. With VRISKA SERKET, however, it’s that she’s jealous of how self-assured the other is and while Terezi occasionally second guesses herself, especially when she recalls her failures such as watching a doomed DAVE STRIDER dying or being aware she led to another version of JOHN EGBERT dying due to his DENIZEN. Of course, it takes a considerable while for these things to eat away at her before they become noticable, but if you notice her being morose and out of norms with her typical cheery self, perhaps it’s time you have a sitdown with her and talk to her about her problems. Trying to involve her moirail VRISKA SERKET is a bit of a toss up, given what we’ve mentioned and how Terezi worries about being looked down upon by her, so use this as a last resort. KARKAT VANTAS might be an option, as he will sit down, shut up, and listen when his friends need to rant and then will try to bolster them right afterwards. And of course, therapy. WHAT PUMPKIN is basically doling out prescriptions for therapy for everyone but it will help in the long run of things.<br/>
<strong>WARNING:</strong> If you have a VENGEFUL Terezi on your hands, it’s gonna go downhill fast. This is the girl who was prepared to stab one of her best friends to keep her from dooming the rest of the TROLLS as well as someone able to get the drop on a murderous juggalo. Of course, this usually occurs under specific circumstances, particularly when Terezi’s stance of justice decrees the punishment fit the crime or in dire straits such as witnessing a friend be murdered, but its still something you need to be on your toes about. It will probably not end well for the other party, but if Terezi happens to bite off more than she can chew, she’s in for a bit of a pickle as well. WHAT PUMPKIN is not responsible for any damages or injury that may occur during Terezi’s vigilante spree that will surely arise when she’s in this state. You may need to recruit some help from JOHN EGBERT, KARKAT VANTAS, and KANAYA MARYAM to prevent her from doing something she’d regret. JOHN EGBERT in particular is good at keeping disasters from happening, but don’t expect him to constantly save the day, you can be a hand at helping Terez calm down and keep a level head in stressful situations.Like many other HOMESTUCK UNITS, Terezi can enter a DEPRESSED state. Completely understandable due to the amount of violence and backstabbery that existed on her home planet in its normal state, and even more so when you consider everything that went down in SGRUB and on the meteor. Her abilities to recall doomed timelines, particularly the disastrous GAMEOVER universe, will add additional trauma and regret to her, especially as she processes how her alternate self murdered VRISKA SERKET and the decision doomed it all-OUCH! Quit it Emma, I’m not letting favoritism happen! QUIT IT WITH THE BOOT OR SO HELP ME-<br/>
<span class="dave">While Ems is chasing Hussie around the breakroom like a Tom and Jerry bit about blatant favoritism affecting narrative decisions without said individual going through a character arc of comprehending the negativity of her actions and making amends, I’m commandeering the captain’s seat of this fine vessel. Now, depression is a serious mental illness and shouldn’t be taken lightly, no matter how funny it might be to find someone passed out drunk on cherry Faygo and clutching a scalemate like they have all the answers in the world. Hidden beneath all the cotton in their heads. Okay, tots a funny image but very saddening too. Addiction is a powerful thing and no clue how TROLL biology functions under all that sugar. As such, while it will be a comfort to Terezi to talk to you or another friend, perhaps even a moirail should things progress right, a professional is always the answer. They have more insight and advice into situations to help others. Though they’ll have no experience working through the precise issues Terezi’s going through, but they’ll give their damndest to help. Speaking of, gotta help Mn’M from Hussie’s ranting, one sec.</span><br/>
NOT THE SPRINKLERS AGAIN DAMNIT! UGH! HAL I SWEAR-<br/>
<span class="dave">Take a chill pill huss man, you needed to cool down after all that. Anyways, while you two were doing a complete Three Stooges act sans a clown, I took the liberty of wrapping things up. You’re welcome.</span><br/>
It was not a -Okay, okay, I’m cool I’m fine. I’m soaked and my shoes are sopping but I’m fine. Once my heartbeat slows down and I can grab something dry from my office, we can move onto the following section. Also, which one am I? Of the Stooges, I mean.<br/>
<span class="dave">Definitely Curly.</span></p>
<p><strong>Blood Hue </strong><br/>
Alright, use of emergency clothes to survive a Hal-related situation later and many glares at my transcriber for her recent antics, we’ve arrived at the <strong>Blood Hue</strong> chunk of text before you! Hopefully you’ve got better eyesight than the subject of this manual and enough awareness to figure out what that cold title means. If not, this is the section where we speculate away from the comfort of the WHAT PUMPKIN breakroom about the effect that Terezi’s blood has on her lifespan, potential abilities, and more. <br/>
Now, when it comes to Teals, they actually don’t have much in the way of a genetic gift, similar to Olives, so no cool mind-manipulation or psionic sparks to be seen here. However, Teals are noted to be very clever and intelligent, a trait that is as natural as it is encouraged due to Alternian culture’s strict way of putting TROLLS into very selective, small boxes. Teals are generally shunted straight into law related education and careers, even at an early age and Terezi was no exception living out in the woods. Teals often have good memories too, what with having to remember all the rules, regulations, and such, as well as having very passionate beliefs on right and wrong, sometimes even becoming frustrated when approaching a morally grey area that they can’t nail down into their neat little boxes. <br/>
Onto the concerns of lifespans, Teals are just under the zone of aristocrats in TROLL culture and have a considerable lifespan between 220 to 300 sweeps, with proper diet, exercise, and chutzpah to handle all the backstabbery associated in the field of lawyers while avoiding additional threats. This roughly translates to a maximum of 650 year or so, which is nothing to sneeze at all. As always, this could mean the loss of dear friends and loved ones as the years keep coming and don’t stop coming, so that’s a concern to worry about for later on with Terezi. As always, GODTIERING is a possibility we’re keeping our fingers crossed for, but WHAT PUMPKIN does not condone the use of murder or suicide in order to achieve this status when it does come out. WHAT PUMPKIN is constantly updated on the health of your UNITS and will perform wellness checks following life-threatening situations, regardless of whether they survived, died, or were revitalized. <br/>
Now, Terezi is shown to be pretty adept at rejecting psychic possession and manipulations, especially noted by VRISKA SERKET, who ended up controlling TAVROS NITRAM in order to lure Terezi out via her lusus while she was asleep. This suggests that Teals, being just under Cerulean individuals, have stronger mental barriers that are capable of revisiting such manipulations. However, if a strong enough psychic uses their abilities, such as ARANEA SERKET against a multitude of ghostly individuals, Terezi might end up under marionette strings if she loses grip. Likewise, a Purple’s chucklevoodoos have to hit the barrier a bit more, but are still capable of influencing and tormenting a Teal if the right things are triggered. WARNING: Should you ever acquire both Terezi and a GAMZEE MAKARA UNIT, it’s best to keep a close eye on the two of them, as explained in our <strong>Relationships with Other Units</strong> farther down.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Classpect</strong><br/>
<em>If anyone already owns a UNIT, then you should be familiar enough with this portion of the manual. If not, this is Emma, transcriber to Hussie and your current narrator! Here, I’ll be discussing the dynamics of a player’s class and aspect, particularly in the concept of how they affect the powers granted to a player in the game. For those of you interested in the vocabulary and with no motivation to check out the HOMESTUCK WIKI, a class is a title granted to a player during the course of their session, which affects how they’re able to use the abilities granted to them through their aspect and can often be used to challenge the player into personal growth. An aspect is connected to twelve distinct categories of SBURB/SGRUB, each detailing certain powers and connections that one is connected to.</em><br/>
<em>A Seer is a pretty straightforward title, being someone who is capable of “understanding their aspect or understanding through their aspect”, using their powers to see possible outcomes or information, whether they be from the past, the present, or the future. The aspect of Mind is particularly intriguing, a outside the concept of one’s ability to think and reason, it also is closely connected to logic, actions, decision-making, and the multitude of possibilities that one can take. Karma and justice are also strongly correlated to Mind, as it serves as the antithesis to Heart and both are affected by factors outside that of emotional thought and thinking.</em><br/>
<em>As such, Terezi’s position as the Seer of Mind, even one who’s yet to achieve those cool godtier pjs, places her as a person who is able to “understand Mind or understand through Mind”. This means she’s able to see, or rather smell, the various actions and decisions that have led her and others to their current situations, as well as the potential events that could occur in the future and what logical steps must be made to approach or avoid them. Even without the fully unlocked powers of her final form, Terezi has shown to be closely tied to her abilities, having visions of potential futures as early as her stay on the meteor, witnessing a vision of how VRISKA SERKET could have led BEC NOIR straight to the remaining trolls. She later on also used her powers in order to see the errors of the GAMEOVER timeline, witnessing every failure and flaw it had to offer in her quest to understand. Of course, these visions don’t always provide the clearest insight or even lead to good results, so things must be handled logically nor should you attempt to take advantage of her visions often. Not unless you want karma to curl the monkey’s paw into a hard fist before cleaning your clock with it. Besides the typical WHAT PUMPKIN statement to not force your UNIT into committing suicide or murdering them to reach godtier, I think that about wraps it up.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Potential Jobs</strong><br/>
As always, WHAT PUMPKIN has worked on a spread of possible occupations that Terezi would enjoy working at, though there’s probably many more that we haven’t included. <br/>
<em>Lawyer</em><br/>
Let her live her Daredevil dreams as she purposefully strides into the courtroom in an eye-searing suit and her confident smirk, ready to dish out justice for her client, whether they be the accused or the prosecution. She’ll need the education of our human law systems and procedures, which will def cost a pretty penny, but Terezi is highly clever and passionate about her field, meaning she’ll put all her effort into it. Her blindness may cause some disdain from her enemies, but she’ll show them how wrong they are with her ruthless dissection of the crime scene, evidence, and more. <br/>
<em>Private Investigator</em><br/>
Was really tempted to make a private eye joke but it’s not as funny when Terezi isn’t reading it so we’ll abstain from it for now. Regardless, Terezi’s got some technical knowhow to make her way around a crime scene, though she prefers to make her investigations in private for the most part, so being a cop wouldn’t appeal. Nor would all the corruption, police brutality, and other disdainful qualities. She’ll work on creating her own agency, affirming herself as one of the best the city will have to offer, no doubt about it. Terezi may need assistance in certain fields such as forensics, so it can take time to build her reputation and connections to handle such things. She of course has that vigilante streak about her that will have her at odds with the law, but she won’t let that stop her. She’ll fight for justice to get the answers she needs to close the case.<br/>
<em>Artist</em><br/>
Plenty of artists lack their sight, but don’t let that stop their creativity, nor will it stop Terezi from creating a riot of colors and shapes. Her work is definitely more on the abstract of styles, letting her imagination flow free with whatever medium she chooses. Whether paint, chalk, or even clay, she’ll decorate a canvas or perhaps craft an art installation that’ll have everyone talking.</p>
<p><strong>Unlocking Your Unit </strong><br/>
<strong>WARNING:</strong> Terezi will definitely lash out should you attempt to incorrectly get her out of the box, and those hidden blades can be used with deadly force. As such, WHAT PUMPKIN has compiled several options to convince her to emerge without you getting stabbed for your actions.<br/>
<strong>Option One</strong><br/>
Pop in some Law and Order, Brooklyn 99, or another law and justice related show/movie and watch Terezi crack her box open like the world’s shell. She’s always intrigued by the drama of the Earth courthouse and its procedures, as well as what other interesting plot developments go on with the revolving cast of characters. Do be careful not to situate her too close to the screen, as she’s more than eager to let her tongue get all close and personal with the images flickering on it and you’ll be wiping off slobber for a while after.<br/>
<strong>Option Two</strong><br/>
Ask if she wants to do an art exchange or just doodle to her heart’s desire. Terezi’s playful nature and competitiveness means she’s always up for the chance to one-up you in whatever way and her interest in artistic pursuits is present as well. You’ll spend lots of time cracking jokes and snarking about each other’s scribbles and it will provide a pleasant bonding experience for you both.<br/>
<strong>Option Three</strong><br/>
Offer her some red colored foods or even chalk. It’s likely that she’s already snacked on her own stash of cherry chalky goodness in her box, so Terezi will be more than happy to accept the offer of her favorite color. She’s interested in eating any sort of red grub you have, though she’s got a particular fondness for cherry flavored anything, save for Faygo. Avoid giving her Faygo at all cost. WHAT PUMPKIN is not responsible for any shenanigans or damages she may cause while under the influence.</p>
<p><strong>Relationships with Other Units</strong><br/>
Now, relationships are always a doozy to try and figure out, and trolls are no exception to this, especially with the various forms of relationships their species has. As such, we’re trying to best examine all of Terzi’s pals and her connections to them, all the better for you to understand and hopefully keep the peace in your home should you get other UNITS.</p>
<p><em>Humans</em><br/>
<strong>John Egbert</strong><br/>
The relationship between Terezi and John didn’t start out well, as her original communication with him mostly had her laughing at and insulting him before closing their conversation with the threat to kill him if they ever meet up. This led to John changing his chumhandle in the effort to avoid further harassment and a distaste for the TROLLS at large. Of course, this is all Terezi brand humor and possible resentment at John as she and the other TROLLS initially believed the BETA KIDS were responsible for BEC NOIR ruining their victory. She later contacted John again, trying to trick him into taking a shortcut directly to his Denizen, TYPHEUS, and it was only the efforts of a doomed DAVE STRIDER, future DAVESPRITE, that kept John from getting killed. Their further communications show a distant sort of antagonism between each other, further ribbing and petty stuff, the works. However, due to the instructions of Terezi from the GAMEOVER timeline, John ended up making a more positive image of himself in Terezi’s...well, nose, as he followed GAMEOVER Terezi’s orders and pulled a series of pranks on Terezi before he arrived and knocked out VRISKA SERKET to prevent her death. The two then formed a bond of mutual respect, calling each other names upon John’s arrival for the meeting on how to win the game.  Terezi later confirmed that her counterpart was most likely just fucking with John about her directions. She still is grateful for his actions that prevented her from murdering her friend though she laments she doesn’t know how to put that gratitude into words. She has even expressed her interests in him caliginously, commenting that <span class="terezi"> N3V3R 3V3R T3LL [JOHN] TH1S BUT FOR 1 DORK, H3’S</span> before cutting herself off, though she later delivered a saucy <span class="terezi"> &lt;3&lt; </span> towards John as well, cementing her black flirations. As such, she’ll do her best to annoy and frustrate John upon reuniting with him, but you can tell from her grin she’s delighted to be around him again. Expect a lot of pranks being pulled, doodles being scribbled on foreheads in permanent marker, and potential makeouts should these crazy kids ever settle on  romance. At the very least, expect a rivalry fueled friendship on par between KARKAT VANTAS and SOLLUX CAPTOR.<br/>
<strong>Rose Lalonde</strong><br/>
Now, the interactions between Terezi and Rose are pretty fun, although a lot has to be tossed out the window due to being GAMEOVER related. So there goes most of our evidence of why these two would be fantastic gal pals. Great. Okay, speculation time! Now, these two are amongst the snarkiest of broads, the two capable of turning people straight on their heads with their biting wit and cutting comments. As a result, they likely hold a mutual respect towards one another for their abilities and will no doubt deliver devastating comments to one another on the regular when they start living with you. While on the meteor, we can only assume that they grew to be better friends than the distant, somewhat antagonist acquaintances they were via their chat clients, although they preferred to keep different company so we have little canon evidence of this growing bond. Terezi event admits that she’s fond of all the BETA KIDS and even adds she sometimes experiences jealousy over how the four of them just click together, as though their dynamics complete one another. As such, we’re confident that these two will react pleasantly to learning they’ll be living together, they already have the experience of sharing the same abode. It was a huge ass meteor the size of a small city, so some toes might be stepped on due to the no doubt serious downgrade, but they’ll figure it out. <br/>
<strong>Dave Strider</strong><br/>
Now these two, these two are very tight chums. She initially noticed Dave’s presence due to a large money transfer, SBURB/SGRUB currency which is basically worthless, that their own future selves conspired to perform so that they would start interacting. Time shenanigans, am I right? Anyway, Terezi easily deemed Dave as the coolest kid around and started talking to him, the pair sharing insults, some flirtation, and trading poorly drawn doodles like fine wine as their friendship began to grow on the vine that would make the friendship wine. Am I rambling? Yes I’m rambling. The point is these two are pretty chill with one another. Terezi served as Dave’s patron troll as well, providing advice as best she could, even guiding him to his quest bed. It however damaged their friendship quit a bit as Dave encountered a future doomed version of himself and Terezi expressed grief and cried after witnessing this doomed Dave’s death at the hands of BEC NOIR. As this is the RETCON timeline, we don’t get to delve into the confusing dynamic of troll-human romance with the confusion over monogamy due to the befuddling TROLL romance system. However, these two remained to be close friends during their three year stay on the meteor, even if they spent more time with VRISKA SERKET and KARKAT VANTAS respectively. They still remain friends, given their easy conversations near the end of the narrative and they fought together against B2 JACK NOIR and SPADES SLICK. You can bet your bottom beetle that Terezi will pounce on Dave the moment they meet up, smothering him in snickers and licks against his chill exterior until he hugs her and the two devolve into laughter and start catching up to one another. Expect lots of doodles, both on paper and on your walls and floor, being exchanged between the pair of them as these two cool kids get the chance to be kids for once. Even young adults can have the chance to relax and be dorks.<br/>
<strong>Jade Harley</strong><br/>
Its hard to peg the relationship between Terezi and Jade. Jade experienced a lot of bullshit due to the TROLLS, well, trolling and harassment for ages and Terezi’s personality would definitely relish the opportunity to make things difficult for Jade. However, now that things have quieted down and they no longer have a world-ending-and-creating game to struggle over, now is the time for these two to finally bury the hatchet and become friends at last. Both share an interest in roleplaying and stuffed animals, though Terezi’s “playing” with her scalemates suggests that she may continue her torment of Jade by stringing up her Squiddles to the nearest branch. Hopefully you can deescalate the situation and come up with an alternative for the punishment. Nevertheless, with Jade putting her foot down now, Terezi will quickly grow to respect her and settle into a less antagonist friendship as they slowly bond and craft their own bond.<br/>
<strong>Jane Crocker</strong><br/>
Ooh, now this is gonna be a fun one, readers! While there’s been absolutely no conversations between Terezi and Jane due to the former being unconscious as a result to being CROCKERTIER, WHAT PUMPKIN is giving its golden guarantee that these two will get along well like a house on fire. Due to arson. Arson they themselves committed. Metaphorically, because they were so excited for that prime bond they lit the pyre of friendship.They’re both dangerously clever ladies who are more than capable of kicking your ass, these two will be a powerhouse when they combine their skills and smarts. These two are almost guaranteed to go into business together, creating Crocker and Pyrope Investigations where they work as detectives, sniffing out crime and putting a stop to corruption in their badass way. They will of course banter and snark with one another, but they will be close with each other regardless. <br/>
<strong>Jake English</strong><br/>
Now, Terezi doesn’t have much of an opinion on Jake initially, as he kept to himself during the meeting between the TROLL and both gangs of kids to plot against LORD ENGLISH. However, we have our suspicions that they could get along fairly well, as both are the adventurous sort who love excitement. Although Terezi would probably drag Jake into things that far exceed his desire for some action, so you may need to get her to tone down on that. After a couple interactions, she may start treating him similarly as to how she treats TAVROS NITRAM, noting their similarities in not wanting to be confrontational and reluctant to speak out against others, leading her to take a softer approach and try to ease him out of his shell. It may take time, but Jake will likely warm up to her easily and may even select some movies that are less plot developed than they are a riot of colors so that she can better enjoy them and Terezi will in turn grow closer to Jake as well. <br/>
<strong>Roxy Lalonde</strong><br/>
More speculation, although we do know that these two have positive opinions of one another, however brief their interactions were. Terezi might be a bit amused with Roxy’ shenanigans and fascination with wizards, mentally comparing her a bit to ROSE LALONDE before tossing that opinion aside and befriending the heck out of Roxy.  They can lean on each other a bit, as they both feel responsible for their friends and trying to help others through the tough parts. She will likely admire Roxy’s take-charge, kickbutt attitude and their shared love for roleplay will lead to many hours of fun-filled adventures of the Wizard Roxy and her ferocious dragon companion questing for magic and adventure. Perhaps you can join in on the excitement in a DND session and let these two run wild as a cunning tiefling and a spunky thief galavanting about.<br/>
<strong>Dirk Strider</strong><br/>
Again, WHY must Dirk be so difficult to figure out the relationships to?<br/>
<span class="dave">Come on, you should know. You wrote us.</span><br/>
And I’m forever paying the price with you. Right, so, there’s only a brief bit of canon interaction between Terezi and Dirk and that’s mostly without any personal conversations going on. But they do work together with DAVE STRIDER to fight against not one, but to SPADE SLICKS/JACK NOIRS for their part in the endgame of SGRUB. Nothing builds a bond better than fighting back to back against a murderous, overpowered jerkass and then witnessing one of you be beheaded but luckily brought back later thanks to LIFE powers. This should give Terezi a fair bit of respect towards Dirk and her personal experience as a friend of DAVE STRIDER means she’ll be able to navigate those chill, ironic waters with ease, returning his snark and banter with a leering grin. Expect a lot of bickering and anime nicknamed going back and forth, but they should be on a solid level of friendship.</p>
<p><em>Trolls</em><br/>
<strong>Karkat Vantas</strong><br/>
Now here’s a fun one folks, though honestly all of Karkat’s relationships are fun to delve into, we’re gonna be focusing on, you guessed it, Terezi and Karkat. Now, these two have held  a very curious friendship, even from the start, with Terezi constantly bombarding him with snickers and questioning about what sort of blood lurked behind his grey text and Karkat’s fluxing emotions and defensiveness over the subject of Blood Hue. Still, Terezi was offered the chance to move into one of Karkat’s neighbor’s home following their culling, though she turned down the offer as she was more comfortable in her own hive. She served as his server player during SGRUB, delightfully causing little bits of mischief around his place by coloring all the walls in multihued doodles and fiddling around with his toilet until it was outside. However, there are the softer moments between them too, as Terezi is the first of their group to learn of Karkat’s blood hue, keeping that <span class="terezi"> L1TTL3 MOM3NT</span> secret between them and protecting his privacy. In fact, she’s long since speculated his little red secret and kept it close, showing that she wanted to protect him against those that would wish him ill. They fought together during SGRUB as well, an unstoppable force of violence against their enemies. There was a certain spark of romance between them early on in the WEBCOMIC, though its difficult to say whether their flirtations were solely red, pitch, or a jumbled mixture of the two due to Karkat’s trepidation and backpedaling. Following JOHN EGBERTS following GAMEOVER Terezi’s list, however, it seems that Terezi ceased her flirations due to a curious phrase left behind. They remained close during the three years on the meteor, though they usually hung out with VRISKA SERKET and DAVE STRIDER respectively, leading Terezi to question the nature of Karkat’s relationship with Dave before noting it was sweet they got along and Karkat chilled out more often.  While their romance seems unlikely at this point in time, they still remain close friends and hey, you never know if things will change when it comes to the tumultuous web of connections and quadrants that is TROLL romance. Regardless of potential romances or burned ships, these two will be beyond ecstatic to be reunited, Terezi eagerly slobbering on her <span class="terezi"> 4DOR4BL3 </span>friend and causing him no end of grief and happiness.<br/>
<strong>Aradia Megido</strong><br/>
Another great friendship to go spelunking in readers! Terezi and Aradia were on rivaling FLARPing teams prior to the game and were shown to be quite close despite their differing allegiances between them. A good deal of mutual respect and admiration for one another over their favorite game. Terezi even served as a confidant of Aradia, who confided in her the guilt she felt in being unable to prevent TAVROS NITRAMS accident that left him paralyzed, showing just how close they were to one another. Terezi shared this guilt as well, but warned Aradia from attempting to seek revenge on VRISKA SERKET, although this failed and led to Aradia’s death. Terezi then got her own revenge on VRISKA SERKET for both Aradia and TAVROS NITRAM, although she paid a steep price. Following Aradia’s death, she was less friendly and didn’t communicate much outside of necessity in passing on warnings about the game, so Terezi’s friendship with her likely suffered as a result. However, upon Aradia returning fully godtier, Terezi was shown to be happy that she had revived although she noted that Aradia’s new excitement about death went beyond normal levels of morbid. Nevertheless, she expressed <span class="terezi">1 4CTU4LLY TH1NK YOUR WHOL3 D34TH F4NG1RL TH1NG 1S FUNNY 4ND K1ND OF CH4RM1NG &gt;:]</span>and was happy for Aradia’s return to her cheerful self, showing Terezi cared deeply for her. Its noted later on that she still ran into Aradia from time to time in the dreambubbles and noted she was doing well, suggesting that they kept in contact. Terezi of course will be delighted to run into her <span class="terezi">CUT3 CH3RRY P1X13</span> companion once more when you acquire both UNITS, the two no doubt ready to resume their roleplaying antics on a less fatal level than before.<br/>
<strong>Tavros Nitram</strong><br/>
Terezi was on good terms with Tavros, as they both shared a passion for roleplaying and FLARP, the two even on opposing teams that would constantly brush up against one another. She has her teasing moments still, but they’re considerably turned down in comparison with her other friends, showing that she didn’t want to hurt Tavros’s feelings too much. Terezi was livid following VRISKA SERKETS actions that led to Tavros being paralyzed from the waist down and she eventually took revenge on her Scourge Sister for this, as well as the murder of ARADIA MEGIDO. Upon discovery of Tavros’s body on the meteor, Terezi attempted to bring him back to life with a kiss, but as his dreamself was already dead it didn’t work. Following this, Terezi vowed to discover the identity of his killer and get justice for him. As this is not the GAMEOVER timeline, she didn’t kill VRISKA SERKET for this but she hopefully made her pay in another way for her crime. Terezi did see Tavros again, when he became Tavrosprite, and expressed it was good that he’d been revived. When these two meet up once more in your home, prepare for trouble from this duo! She’ll eagerly drag him into her antics, whether it be resuming their roleplaying or convincing him to interrogate some local fauna following a crime, but he’ll be happy to see her again.<br/>
<strong>Sollux Captor</strong><br/>
Its plain to see that these two consider themselves close friends, trading barbs and insults but still holding respect for one another, especially as Terezi was Sollux’s first choice for the Red Team leader. She often relies on Sollux’s skill with computers and other technology in order to get things done, showing she respects his skills and is on good terms with him for him to do what she pleases, even hacking a typewriter for her and tracing the money transfer that led them to discovering the BETA KIDS SESSION. She’s mentioned that she finds Sollux cool, for the most part, and even compares him to DAVE STRIDER at one point, the coolest cat around so you know she’s measuring his chill levels very highly. She expressed concern for Sollux’s well being following his blindness and made some jokes with him about it, especially after he asked her for some tips on how to deal with it. Terezi was sad to see Sollux go as a half-ghost with ARADIA MEGIDO, but noted he has his own choices to make and respected his decisions. She ran into him several times throughout the dreambubbles apparently, commenting on how he seemed happier than he had in a while and decided against trying to bring him back via a kernalsprite when the option made itself available. Now that he’s all alive again without a game forcing them through shenanigans and trauma, Terezi will be pleased to get to hang out with her dear <span class="terezi"> 4PPL3B3RRY BL4ST </span>once more, the pair devolving into bemused banter and antics, happy to have the time to relax with one another without anything hanging over their heads like the worlds shittiest Damocles.<br/>
<strong>Nepeta Leijon</strong><br/>
Happy to report a great bond here! Terezi greatly enjoys chatting with Nepeta, the pair having been longtime roleplaying buddies even prior to SGRUB and they’d no doubt love to roleplay in life rather than just on the computer. Following Nepeta’s death and the discovery of her body, Terezi expressed a desire to get justice on her killer, who she originally attributed to VRISKA SERKET, but thanks to JOHN EGBERT influencing things, she beat up and captured the true perpetrator GAMZEE MAKARA, showing she wanted justice for her dear friend. After learning that the ALPHA KIDS kernalsprites could bring back deceased friends and allies, Terezi expressed an interest in reviving Nepeta, showing that she cared about her friend and wished to see her again. So it goes without saying that Terezi will be pleased as cherry punch to reunite with Nepeta, the two eagerly falling back into their old antics. In addition to roleplaying, you may find them rough-housing on occasion, delighted to strife and test their skills in real life as well.  Of course, keep them from doing anything too dangerous though they’re plenty capable of surviving just about anything but EQUIUS ZAHHAK can serve as a good mediator to keep them from whacky hijinks and dangerous shenanigans. <br/>
<strong>Kanaya Maryam</strong><br/>
Yet another good friendship tally for Terezi’s camaraderie with Kanaya. The two have been friends for a while and it's entirely possible Terezi commissioned Kanaya to make her FLARPing costume, or it was a gift from the Jade to her. She was certainly the one responsible for repairing all of Terezi’s dismembered scalemates. They both served on the Red Team together, suggesting that they worked together to some degree, although we privately doubt Terezi would have been much help frog wrangling and might have tried to eat one. On the meteor, Terezi expressed a desire to avenge Kanaya’s apparent death when she learned of it, though she was beaten to the punch, showing that she cared deeply for her friend as much as her precious justice. We can assume that they retained their friendship on the meteor, although they’re mostly shown interacting with different people. Still, they’re shown to be on good terms during their discussion prior to them breaking off for their final mission preparations. WHAT PUMPKIN seal of approval that these two will be more than happy to be reunited, even if Kanaya will express irritation at Terezi’s lick of greeting and the efforts she’ll make to nibble on whatever red garment Kanaya will fashion henceforth. Still, Terezi will be more than happy to serve as Kanaya’s model on the condition of lots of bright hues or plenty of reds being the primary for the look.<br/>
<strong>Vriska Serket</strong><br/>
Okay, so Emma’s giving me the old I have a boot and I’m not afraid to us it look so here is me being a completely impartial narrator of the friendship between Terezi and Vriska. ;) OH SO NOW YOU DO THE WINKY FACE-GODDAMN BOOT!<br/>
<span class="dave">Please stand by for some technical difficulties between author/narrator and transcriber. In which case, more slapstick shenanigans as Hussie hops around on one foot after Emma stamped it like a tire iron.</span> <br/>
UGH The one time I get you to do a winky face and its over this, remind me why I hired you? Yes I know you’re the only one who showed up for the job and had any idea what to do. I get it. Back to the manual or so help me Emma...Anyway, these two have always been close, the pair even forming a FLARPing team titled the SCOURGE SISTERS, a pair of rebellious girls known for their cleverness and antics and enjoying being bad together. However, Terezi tried to wrangle Vriska in at times, especially when it involved needless cruelty. Their friendship soured following Vriska forcing TAVROS NITRAM into a fight or flight situation then forcing him to leap off a cliff leading to his paralyzation. Terezi was angry about it, feeling guilty at herself for being unable to stop her friend from harming her other friend and it only got worse when Vriska killed ARADIA MEGIDO for her attempt at avenging TAVROS NITRAM. Terezi then manipulated Vriska into telling her about her cueball before using this information to get DOC SCRATCH to explode the item int Vriska’s face, blinding her in her eye and severing her arm. This led to even more revenge by proxy from Vriska, forcing TAVROS NITRAM into controlling Terezi’s lusus, making her sleepwalk out into the dangerous sunlight and burning her eyes, leaving her defenseless in the wilderness for who knows how long. Terezi quickly adapted to her blindness, even expressing she got to bond over he lusus so well and <span class="terezi"> 3XP3R1ENC3 TH3 S3NSORY BOUQ3T TH4T 1 3NJOY 3V3RYD4Y.</span> She remained somewhat distant with Vriska, although the other girl was trying to repair their friendship without making closure and repentance for her actions, and this continued on the meteor as well. She initially wanted to kill Vriska, after discovering the body of TAVROS NITRAM and attributing several other murders to her once friend. Luckily, thanks to the actions of JOHN EGBERT, Vriska was instead knocked unconscious and Terezi was spared form having to murder one of her closest friends. During their three years on the meteor, the two spent much of their time together, reforging their bond and even becoming moirails with one another. Terezi admits that she envies Vriska for her self-assurance despite the way she destroyed herself, as Vriska never questioned who she was, and felt like she needed Vriska more than the other needed her. She soon used her SEER OF MIND powers to recall their shared history together, as well as the events of the GAMEOVER timeline, eventually seeing a ghost version of herself reuniting with the GAMEOVER Vriska and the two holding hands as the dreambubble shatters around them, showing that, despite all their differences and arguments, they will always remain close. Now, much as Emma is glaring at me over the screen of her laptop and looking ready to deliver another kick, Terezi and Vriska have a very unique bond with one another, marked by their rivalry and friendship, with all the positives and negatives thrown in. So no matter what happens, they’ll end up going back to one another, and I’m not going to discount the ways these two can enable the worst in one another so they’ll need some outside help in order to keep things stable between them. You might be that person, who knows? Regardless, the reunion between these two will be one full of laughter, banter, and cheer, just got to be careful learning to navigate the waters to keep the tensions low. Thankfully, without the pressure of SBURB/SGRUB nor the brutal system of Alternia breathing down their necks, Terezi and Vriska will have less outside forces that will help them improve and help one another change their ways for the better.<br/>
<strong>Equius Zahhak</strong><br/>
These two...know each other? IDK man, there’s numerous characters in my webcomic, multitudes more of their alternate selves, it's not like I can present interactions of all of them in HOMESTUCK without making it even longer than before. Still, Emma and I do both agree that they’d be on decent enough terms with one another, though not close by any stretch of the word. Terezi could hardly care about the rigid hemospectrum that Equius holds close and would no doubt tease him ceaselessly about, along with his interests that freak even her out a bit. She’d probably refrain from licking him too, given his copious sweating. Regardless, Terezi still considers him a friend and was ready to get justice for his death on the meteor, showing that she wanted to honor his memory and bring the criminal to justice. Terezi was a bit surprised at the presence of ARquiusprite, though she did mention it was nice that Equius was alive once more, even in his changed state. She will be pleasantly surprised to reunite with him and the two will easily fall into a bantering companionship with one another, filling the air with snark and insults that hint at their mutual respect. <br/>
<strong>Gamzee Makara</strong><br/>
Prior to the start of SGRUB, Terezi is shown to be on good terms with Gamzee, as he is one of the first she requests to play the game with, mostly due to making a pun on his name. She is shown to be fond of his whimsical antics and merriment, enjoying his funny comments though she admits how some people can find it annoying. As part of the RED TEAM, they probably fought together and grew closer as friends as a result, although on the meteor this friendship slowly deteriorated. She originally believed Gamzee to be dead, becoming upset at the thought he was dead upon finding some of his blood and thinking VRISKA SERKET had murdered him. However, upon finding out that not only was Gamzee alive but responsible for the murders of NEPETA LEIJON and EQUIUS ZAHHAK, she quickly grew to loath him. Luckily, this is the RETCON timeline, so we’re avoiding an unhealthy, abusive kismesism between the pair, as, thanks to JOHN EGBERT, she quickly took down Gamzee when he became startled and caught him before he could escalate matters further. For the rest of the meteor trip, VRISKA SERKET often monopolized Terezi’s time and kept Gamzee away before locking him in the fridge. Terezi continues to view Gamzee as a murderer and doesn’t dwell too much on the fact he’s stuck in the appliance, showing her distaste and indifference to him so long as he isn’t actively causing problems. As such, Terezi will be plenty wary and suspicious of Gamzee so long as he doesn’t repent his actions and try to correct his misdeeds. With time, therapy, and making the right gestures, we’re hopeful that they can resume a friendship, although it will no doubt never measure up to the lighthearted bond from before.<br/>
<strong>Eridan Ampora</strong><br/>
Shockingly, Terezi had a pretty decent relationship with Eridan prior to the start of the game, the two having normal conversations and having a decent amount of respect for each other. It’s possible she had personal contact with Eridan through FLARPing, so it's likely the respect formed after seeing one another in combat. Terezi was even asked to serve as an auspistice between SOLLUX CAPTOR and Eridan, suggesting that Eridan viewed Terezi in a positive light and thought she would be a good fit for the role. She commented that she was flattered but turned the offer down. Following his brutal string of murder and violence, however, Terezi’s opinion on Eridan has soured considerably after his death. When the opportunity arose to revive some old friends, Terezi expressed <span class="terezi">H3 DOESNT D3S3RV3 TO B3 1N TH3 RUNN1NG </span>to be brought back and views him as a murderous person who doesn’t deserve respect. These feelings won’t change easily once Eridan is brought into your household, expect Terezi to have her hackles raised and cane at her side should he ever make a move. You’ll probably have more than one screaming match between them and have to deescalate the situation. Still, it is possible that they could return to better terms, following Eridan’s appropriate apologies and efforts to make amends. This of course requires sincerity from him and Terezi will know whether he’s being honest or not, so she’ll be fairly suspicious and wary of him for a while. But if efforts are made, then it can patch up slowly.<br/>
<strong>Feferi Peixes</strong><br/>
Not a lot of canon interaction once more, but WHAT PUMPKIN giving our approval of a friendship between Terezi and Feferi! Feferi was very much for changing Alternia prior to the start of the game and that’s something Terezi can get behind, especially when it concerned the safety of certain friends of hers. They both share a love for bright colors stuffed animals, which as well as their excited, playful attitudes help draw them together. Expect Terezi dragging Feferi into another of her courthouse drama playthroughs, perhaps with Feferi playing the compassionate lawyer for the accused or an excited witness as Terezi works her magic. You may have to intervene to prevent Terezi from hanging one of Feferi’s own beloved plushies, but these two are close enough for Terezi to limit the sentence of the Squiddle to some community service for the most part. All in all, a great pair of friends who will be pleased to see one another again.</p>
<p>{We at WHAT PUMPKIN would like to add that, should future lines of units be developed and make it to the market, we will send an updated version of the Relationships with Other Units sections to further outline their bonds if they are individuals your units have interacted with. If they haven’t, well then you’re screwed and are going to have to watch how that weird shit plays out.}</p>
<p><strong>Troubleshooting </strong><br/>
As per usual, we’re putting our thinking caps on, or rather forcing our resident ecto-biologist into the hot seat, in order to compile possible scenarios you may run into and our suggestions on how to best handle them.<br/>
<strong>She strung up all my stuffed animals! It completely scared all the local kids and made us the bane of parents and took forever to get them out of the tree in my front yard. What am I supposed to do to protect my dear collection of fluffy friends?</strong><br/>
Ah, seems like Terezi’s going for the old stringing them up after a successful conviction route. It's her way of playing, hanging the convicted convicts from one of her role playing sessions after proving their guilt. If you’re worried about your collection or even the neighbors causing a stink, perhaps get her to tone things down by suggesting non-violent forms of repayment to the system. Maybe some community service. Granted, she’s less likely to implement these, so maybe stress not traumatizing the local children to see toys hanging from nooses and reserving these treatments to her own scalemates. At the very least, she may start hanging things inside, maybe getting creative by tying them to the ceiling fan before turning it on.<br/>
<strong>There is drool everywhere and all my walls are covered in scribbles, its like a five year old is running amok in my house. What am I supposed to do?</strong><br/>
As we previously warned, Terezi’s blindness means she’s navigating with her other senses and her synesthesia to navigate the world around her. While she heavily relies on her nose to get her around, Terezi can also get clearer readings of things with her sense of taste, especially when it comes to the written word. This of course means your books and magazines may suffer a bit, though if you want to teach her brail that could lower her habit of licking pages, though those books are expensive. Perhaps laminate printed out versions of her favorites so you can protect your personal copies. As for the doodling all over, maybe invest in easy to clean up and wiped away materials or get her some canvases to express herself artistically. <br/>
<strong>I found Terezi lying unconscious on the living room floor, bottles of empty cherry Faygo everywhere. I thought this was only supposed to happen in the GAMEOVER timeline, what’s happening?</strong><br/>
Ah, if you’re familiar with the GAMEOVER timeline, then you should be familiar with the fact Terezi used her SEER OF MIND abilities in order to recall the previous, failed timeline. Having glimpsed into all the possibilities that ended horribly, from her murder of VRISKA SERKET to her decision to regain her sight and even the abusive kismesism with GAMZEE MAKARA, its no wonder Terezi has a lot to grapple with and consider. Sometimes it can become too overwhelming and she may slip into these moments of self destruction and grief. In order to help her through it, remind her that those actions were from a previous version of herself, who gave the necessary guidance to JOHN EGBERT in order to prevent these events from happening and ensuring a better future. Talk to her, and have other UNITS talk to her as well, particularly KARKAT VANTAS, VRISKA SERKET, ARADIA MEGIDO, JOHN EGBERT, and possibly others. The two former individuals are among her closest confidents while the later pair are familiar with the subtleties of timelines and shenanigans and all can offer a comforting ear. As always, WHAT PUMPKIN cannot ignore the importance of therapy in order to overcome hardships and painful memories. </p>
<p>If you experience more issues than the ones we have listed, contact the ever amazing Luis, our in-house ecto-biologist and problem solver extraordinaire. His personal number still remains XXX-XXX-0413 and he’s available at all times, day or night. Even if he says otherwise.</p>
<p><strong>Final Words</strong><br/>
As many of you can imagine, none of WHAT PUMPKIN productions would be possible without the support and patronage of you readers and this very HOMESTUCK UNIT manual definitely wouldn’t. We’ve put all our effort, sweat, ecto-biology knowhow, and tears from our scientists to make this dream possible and we hope you appreciate both the work and the friendship you’ll forged with Terezi. She’s a sharp-smiled, clever girl who’ll be delighted to drag you into mischief and excitement, so hope you’re ready to enjoy the ride!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the lateness of this latest manual, this one was tricky to work on and managing writing atop of everything is getting a little difficult. But I will keep to my scheduled bi-weekly updates and try to satisfy readers regardless!<br/>Hope that I've done Terezi some justice, she's a fascinating character and I love her development throughout the story. Thanks again to botgal for the constant support and all you readers for enjoying the content created. Comments and kudos are always appreciated, thanks again.<br/>See you all again on July 2nd for the one, the only Spider 8iiiiiiiitch!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>